Happily Ever After
by digitaldesigner
Summary: Angel is going to be a father.


Title: Happily Ever After

Author: Aimee

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Reunion, Reprise, Offspring

Pairing: Angel/Cordelia

Summary: Angel is going to be a father.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Otherwise, they're mine.

Angel sat down on the round, gray sofa in the middle of the lobby of the Hyperion. Cordy walked over to him.

"So, I guess you're gonna be a father."

Angel didn't say anything for a moment. "Guess I am," he finally said.

Cordy sat down beside him and just looked at him for a moment. As if making a decision in her mind, she nodded her head at the office to Wes and Gunn, indicating that she wanted some time alone with Angel. Wes and Gunn quietly slipped out, leaving the two of them alone.

"Angel?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm scared," he admitted. "I'm scared I won't be able to take care of a child. What if I'm a terrible father?" he asked, the anxiety he was feeling clearly evident in his voice.

"Angel, you're going to be a wonderful father," she told him, smiling.

"But how--"

"Because I know you. You have the biggest and best heart of anyone I have ever known," she said, touching the skin where his unbeating heart lay.

"How will I take care of a child and fight the evil of the world?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out."

"We?" he asked.

"Yes. We. You and I share everything with each other--problems, fears, good news. We even call each other when we have a nightmare or can't sleep. Why wouldn't I help you raise your child?" she asked him softly.

He sighed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "I love you. You know that, right?"

A small smile crossed his face. "Yeah, you told me earlier, remember?"

"Angel, the truth is, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."

The most beautiful smile slowly spread across his face. "I love you, too, Cordy," he told her before brushing his lips across hers.

"Hey, guys," Gunn told Fred and Wes. "Look," he said, pointing out the office window at Angel and Cordy. Angel had pulled Cordy into his arms. They were kissing sweetly, oblivious to everything but each other.

"It's about bloody time," Wes said.

"You can say that again," Gunn told him.

"It's Kyrumption," Fred said, smiling and closing the office blinds, giving the two a bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about sleeping with Darla," Angel told Cordy softly. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. How do you tell the woman you love that you slept with someone else?" he said, looking down.

"Angel," she said, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I forgive you. Just tell me what happened."

He nodded. "It was during my darkest hour," he told her. "I had fired you guys, Dru had turned Darla back into a vampire and I let them both murder a room full of Wolfram & Hart lawyers," he said, hanging his head. "I came home and she was here. I was at my rock bottom. She was upset cause I didn't lose my soul," he told her. "Later, I realized something else had occurred that night."

"What?" she asked.

"Well, when I woke up...after, I had this intense pain. I could barely walk. I crawled out into the pouring rain. I thought I was losing my soul. I wasn't. Instead, that moment of my deepest despair actually cemented my soul. It made it permanent."

"That's unbelievable," she said, smiling.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What are they doing now?" Fred asked.

"See for yourself," Gunn told her, opening the blinds.

"That's so sweet," Fred sighed.

"It really is," Wes agreed.

Out in the lobby, Angel and Cordelia were slow dancing, moving to a song only they could hear. Angel was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Cordelia's head rested on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice as their three friends stood and watched, thinking it was about time that the vampire and his love got their happily ever after.


End file.
